


Jam Sandwich

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Sex, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys make a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jam Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/gifts).



> Originally written as a birthday fic for kerry_louise.

“Christ, Hart, do you have to do that in here?”  
  
“I was hungry. It’s been an energetic day. Why, what’s your problem?”  
  
“I don’t particularly want to be finding crumbs in the bed for the next week, that’s what. Couldn’t you have eaten in the kitchen?”  
  
“Bed’s comfier.” Stephen took another bite of jam-laden toast, and grinned unrepentantly.  
  
Ryan glared at him, and then sighed and climbed into the bed. “Fine, but you’re changing the sheets first thing tomorrow morning.”  
  
Stephen’s grin turned into a pout, and he took another sulky bite. Ryan watched him for a few seconds, and then, unable to resist, leaned over and licked a smear of jam from the corner of his lover’s mouth.  
  
“What flavour is this, anyway?”  
  
“Raspberry.”  
  
“Hmmm, I prefer strawberry.”  
  
“Don’t like the lumps,” Stephen proclaimed.  
  
Ryan laughed. “You have the weirdest aversions.”  
  
“I have no aversion to _you_.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Ryan licked another smear of jam from Stephen’s lips. “That’s good to know.”  
  
“Careful, you’ll squish my toast.”  
  
“Oh, well, we can’t have that.” Deliberately, Ryan took the plate from Stephen’s hands, and set it down on the bedside cabinet. Then he ran his finger across the surface of the toast, scooping up some jam, and spreading it across Stephen’s lips before kissing it away again. The sweetness mingled with the taste that was uniquely Stephen, and Ryan could feel his lover murmuring happily in his throat as the kiss lengthened pleasurably.  
  
Shifting until he was straddling Stephen’s hips, Ryan collected some more jam with his finger, considering for a moment before daubing it on one of Stephen’s nipples. Then he leaned down to lap at it, sucking and licking at the hard nub of flesh until Stephen was arching up into the touch, his murmurs becoming louder.  
  
Ryan smeared more jam across Stephen’s torso, his mouth following the path his fingers had taken until he reached the other nipple, lavishing the same attention on it.  
  
“Oh…you’re going to make me…all sticky,” Stephen protested half-heartedly.  
  
“Your fault for bringing jam into the bedroom,” Ryan replied, completely unconcerned. He could feel Stephen’s cock taking an interest in proceedings, and as he leaned in again to lick more jam from his lover’s chest, Stephen groaned as the hard flesh came into contact with Ryan’s own erection.  
  
Ryan was running out of jam, and Stephen’s snack was rather a mess, by this point. Somehow, there were smears of sticky pinkness on the sheets, as well as smudges on Stephen’s skin that he’d missed.  
  
But as he was about to bend to clean one of them up, he felt Stephen’s hand curling round the back of his neck, dragging him in for a demanding kiss.  
  
The movement pulled their bodies flush together, and Ryan could feel some of the stickiness transferring itself from Stephen’s body to his own. But he found himself not caring as Stephen thrust his hips up, their cocks sliding against one another jerkily.  
  
Ryan thrust back, enjoying the moan that vibrated against his lips as Stephen kissed him needily.  
  
It was quick and messy, friction all that was needed to make Stephen come suddenly, groaning into Ryan’s mouth as he clutched at Ryan’s shoulders. Ryan thrust a few more times into the slickness on Stephen’s stomach, and then he was coming too, making them both even stickier.  
  
Still breathing heavily, Ryan sat back, grimacing as he surveyed the mess. Then he shrugged nonchalantly, and drew his finger across Stephen’s torso, licking it clean with a considering expression on his face.  
  
“Interesting,” was his only comment. And then, “I think I could grow to like raspberry.”  
  
Stephen grinned. “I knew you’d come around to my way of thinking.” Then he looked around exaggeratedly. “There aren’t even any crumbs in the bed. And since you’re the one responsible for all this mess, I’d say you should be the one to change the sheets in the morning.”  
  
Ryan narrowed his eyes, and then retrieved the plate from the cabinet, shoving it at Stephen.  
  
“Oh, shut up and eat your toast.”


End file.
